


月起征鸿 | Moonrise

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dystopia, F/M, Heideggerian Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kantian Elements, Philosophy, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: 19 年冬天的版本。较 19 年夏天的版本修改了：标题、主要人物的年龄、部分专有名词、第一章、第三章。依然是持续修改的草稿。请不要扩散这篇文。我写来满足自己冷门性癖的。警告之一是主 CP 全程清水，但是我非常丧病地设定了一个丧病背景。警告之二是含有学术暴论和政治暴论，但是文中人物的言论不代表我的观点。死神！祸水 × 本真的此在！暴君，他们年少时的故事。是 GB 或者无差，不逆。写给阿伦特与海德格尔、康德和萨德，以及江南的《最后的姬武神》。算是《最后的姬武神》及相关作品的同人，欢迎猜谁是谁、哪里是哪里、什么是什么、哪段情节是哪段情节。





	1. 导读｜introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty is the object of a liking that is devoid of all interest. (Immanuel Kant, _Critique of Judgement_ )
> 
> 无关利害的喜爱之对象，是为美。（伊曼纽尔·康德，《判断力批判》）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以跳过。

**主要人物介绍｜Main Characters**

翊：证件上的姓是莫。不良少女，自习在家，学术外的爱好是音乐剧和金融。容貌绝美。佩枪名「奥弗柯拉朗」。

安澜：翊的同居人，他们以一种吊诡的方式相识。喜欢读历史。

祾：多年来与翊假装双生子，证件上的名字是景初。

周樱实：大清国西境总督周延的被监护人，基因双亲是周宛童和柯画云。「繁笺花」研究组最新的成员，因为学业频繁往返于云间和平城。

涟章：居住于庄赟的公馆月桥花院，是作为她所有物的少年。

* * *

**世界观的名词｜About the World**

大清国：最高统治者称为元首，最高行政机构称为内阁，最高立法机构称为议会。现在有京畿、北境、西境、东境、南境、萨桑六个大区，每个大区有一定独立的立法权和司法权。京畿以外的大区和京畿内之江特区的最高地方长官称为总督。除了萨桑和西境若干独立于西境总督辖治的自治市，最高地方长官皆由中央任命。之江特区总督外的总督们也是地方的最高军事长官。中央有自己的、以包括元首在内的军事委员会为最高领导的部队。官方语言是通用语。这个故事主要发生在大清国的首都平城。北境、西境、东境、南境的首府分别是绥远、云间、雪堰、高凉。现任元首是庄清。

风月党：对大清国前元首庄遗爱及其支持者的称呼。他们于 696 年三月发动了风月政变。庄遗爱以外的重要人物有夏孤临、楚云深、方礼、沈及己、宋思召等。

萨桑：现在是大清国的一个特别行政大区。首府牧野（旧名乌黎师敛）。常见语言是萨桑语和通用语。

伊利西恩：分为以弗所、拉刻代蒙、罗德、叙拉古等十个城邦。最高政治领袖称为至高王，人选由十城的领主和迪森维里共同决定，但至高王只有外交权和作为自己城邦领主的行政权。政治首都为至高王所在的城邦，文化首都为十城以外的德尔斐。官方语言是伊利西恩语。现任至高王是罗德的领主奥诺里斯·维嘉。「伊利西恩」在古伊利西恩语里意为「乐园」。

迪森维里：伊利西恩的一个荣誉组织，只有绝少的斯古拉能通过被承认为其成员的试验。「迪森维里」在古伊利西恩语里意为「十人会」，尽管同一时期的迪森维里通常远多于十人。

斯古拉：生物学上算作人类的亚种，与其他人类没有生殖隔离。但他们占人类的比例极小、与通常说的人类也有很大不同。他们有更强的感官、更好的免疫力和更快的反应速度、体重较通常人类轻、体温较通常人类高，等。他们与通常人类最明显的区别在于可以视斯古拉基因的强度获得光凝成的羽翼、并藉此飞入高空。绝大多数斯古拉居于伊利西恩，伊利西恩大贵族几乎都有能表达出羽翼的斯古拉基因。是斯古拉的伊利西恩贵族们通常只与彼此生育，来确保基因的纯度。通过迪森维里试验的能力也被认为是基因纯度的体现。「斯古拉」在古伊利西恩语里意为「可获得奇迹的仪式」。

那兹古尔：佩戴戒指的人们对自己的称呼。戒指给了他们进入里世界的权限。「那兹古尔」这个名字出自一部古伊利西恩史诗。大清国安全部门给他们的名字是「血天堂」，来源于方礼的话「不自由毋宁死，我们将以血去往天堂」。

缄默者：另一个对里世界有研究的民间秘密组织，似乎还有些宗教特性。

「世界」：翊对自己知觉里一部分结构的称呼，这个名字出自她喜欢的一部动画。这种结构在迪森维里的文献里称作「柯罗诺斯」，在古伊利西恩语里意为「时间」。


	2. 狩猎神之红月｜The Blood Moon of Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自由与理性，互为因果！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于 19/11/26。
> 
> 本章有大量视角人物依据海德格尔《存在与时间》和康德《道德形而上学的奠基》的学术暴论。还有拉康梗（视角人物不一定读过拉康）、德勒兹梗（因为视角人物读过德勒兹）、《JoJo 的奇妙冒险》梗（因为视角人物喜欢《JoJo 的奇妙冒险》）和克苏鲁神话梗（因为视角人物了解克苏鲁神话）。

枪声响过。莫翊在圆形剧场里凌乱的目光中眨了一下眼睛，以作致意。她垂下左手，将装了消音器的左轮手枪装回了大腿上的皮套里。

忽然掌声雷动，观众席上的纷纷面向这个女孩的所在处起立，动作如同放缓了若干倍的海潮。「这位朋友救了我们。」遥遥地，有人声调平缓地说道，「她刚刚救了我们所有人。」

当事者则保持着冷漠。她礼貌地向众人点了一下头，视线随即落回了舞台上。她的子弹向来极准，这次也不例外地击中了她所命中的枪管。枪管所属于的枪是那个男孩从舞台上一个似乎被扭伤了手再打昏在地的人腰间拔出的。动了手的男孩正被几个人拖着往后台去。他在莫翊开枪后短暂的混乱里被打伤了，裸露的白皮肤见了暗红的血，衬着黑头发和身上泛着柔光的深黑布料，令莫翊觉得有些冶艳。

莫翊深呼吸了一次。十年零十个月里的第十三次，她活下来了。然而或许是因为这次既没有伤口要处理、也无需更改坐标和身份，或许是因为距离第十二次已经过了四年零十一个月——是目前第二长的间隔的数倍，相比以往的十二次，莫翊此次离开死亡的体验缺乏了不少对于「离开死亡」的真实感。但枪是真的、枪里有子弹是真的、少年的枪法是真的、启动装置是真的、圆形剧场是真的、圆形剧场的燃烧、坍塌、爆裂作为「世界」里显现的圆形剧场之于少年的唯一可能性是真的；而可能性的内容——莫翊此次离开的死亡——作为某个分歧时间线里现在的事实，作为由枪、枪里有子弹、枪法、启动装置、圆形剧场为真而得出的结论——也有大概率是真的。

莫翊的男伴梁晰伸开手臂作出要挽她的样子。她配合地让他挽住。他们走了几步，在残留的目光里坐到了梁晰选好的位置上。莫翊脱下自己的机车外套抱在胸前。梁晰示意他今天的一个跟班兼保镖去为莫翊按摩她因射击而受累了的肩臂。这点活动量当然累不到莫翊，但梁晰乐得摆排场献殷勤、他今天的跟班们都是模样中性的漂亮少年、莫翊也觉得此时的场合不适合拂梁晰的面子。

「交易不会终止，但安保会立即加强。」梁晰确信地盯着舞台上的场景，安慰似地向莫翊解说，「袭击的消息也一定已经传出去了。今天是狂欢节的最后一晚，有一些重要人物在，不然他们也就不会放人佩枪进场了。」

莫翊作下意识状点点头。圆形剧场里依然有不少目光间歇地落在她身上。她今夜穿了全黑的高领衫、机车外套、皮裤和皮靴，搭配淡妆与做了漩涡状刘海的、未及肩的浅金色短发。有些人或许会因此觉得她像那种身材曼妙装束冷淡的少女，漂亮、乖觉、缺乏某些社会能力又能起到可靠的辅助功能。

「希望如此。不过，我谁都没救。」莫翊望了梁晰一眼又去看舞台，轻声说着谎。尽管梁晰和一部分在场人士可能是在附和，有一部分在场人士却一定在她开枪前后就意识到了当事男孩所瞄准的天花板正中有圆形剧场燃烧过程的启动装置。「只是突然在这种地方看到有人拔枪，神经过敏了而已。小时候家长和我在旅行时遭遇过恐怖分子。」谎言共有三个，最后一个莫翊先前说过，用来向梁晰和其他人解释自己学习射击的原因。

「不是神经过敏。」梁晰纠正她，「发行方不可能在这种场合允许舞台上出现枪支，何况那个金融产品好像还弄伤了他劫持的观众。你的速度很快，准头也好。」

「阴阳怪气。」莫翊为可被解为荤段子的赞扬轻笑，故意不去看梁晰在她批评后的表情。舞台上的灯光因为这场意外暗了下来，梁晰让跟班打开了小型的手电筒。他就着光读起环形剧场的酒水单，问莫翊有什么想喝的。莫翊答了她常点的狩猎神之红月，然后闭上眼睛，将手臂懒腰状伸起，又摆手示意身后的少年停止按摩。在梁晰的另一个跟班出去获得酒水时，莫翊听到有人走到了包厢门口，然后停在了那里——安保人员大约是碍着这是高级包厢的缘故，没有直接进来询问为什么某位显然不是「重要人物」的观众也佩了枪。

「我眯一会儿。」莫翊睁开眼睛，侧过脸告诉梁晰，「我猜安保人员的检查还要一阵，毕竟意外发生时那个金融产品的展示才开始了没多久。他们至少有一整个做他交易的时间。到下一个了叫我。」

事实上莫翊完全没有睡。既然她能，她决定先自己分析一下形势再去给安保人员做笔录。关闭视觉仿佛令听觉更清晰了，封闭建筑物里的风轻而无序地撞进墙上的孔隙，像是暴力破解的穷举法。这座比它在伊利西恩的原型小了一号、也将天空换作了影幕天花板的圆形剧场位于大清国首都平城远郊缺乏植被的荒野，为了平均半年一次的狂欢节而被建造、使用。使用完毕后这一被设计要燃烧的建筑物会被清空，只在留下在最后一夜有贵宾票的观众和一些工作人员。这些观众中的一部分或全部将通过某种仪式点燃作为狂欢节场地的建筑物，并得以在建筑物内部欣赏燃烧开始的过程。然后他们也会被疏散——建筑物不同位置的燃烧顺序只有设计者和工作人员知道，但莫翊拿着贵宾票入场时翻阅过的、印刷在某个手册上的地图告诉她，点燃仪式将在舞台上进行，疏散路线则是从舞台所在的地下一层从地下走到建筑物外的地面。

——也就是说，忽略安保人员的部署，在保证效果的前提下注重实施者在行动后的安全，舞台可能是在这最后一夜通过提前进行点燃仪式实施对于圆形剧场中人员这一集体的袭击的最佳位置。考虑到燃烧启动装置的放置方式和触发燃烧启动装置的方式是从舞台上向其用某些物质进行撞击，舞台也应当很能保证袭击效果。

不过莫翊判断实施者没有考虑过行动后的安全。从她开枪后直到现在，他的「世界」始终是虚空——现在他可能已经昏迷，但莫翊依据观察认为在她开枪后的至少十几秒内他依然清醒。在她开枪前他的「世界」里没有物在她的判断里可以被用作撤退路线，也没有物的可能性涉及了撤退路线。类似地，「同党」、「同谋者」、「主使人」等等始终没有出现在他的「世界」里。如果他是特工，那莫翊想他就和她第十一次离开死亡时与莱瑟基斯遇到的某些恐怖分子一样心理素质不过关。

莫翊听到嘈杂声。有人在说今夜的活动应该立即结束。有人在说观众们应该上缴枪支。有人在说在场的所有人都应该接受调查。有人在和这一位吵所有人都是被检查过身份证才得以入场的、购票时也必须通过政府对身份的审查。有人在说嫌疑最大的是那位受伤了的不幸观众——他就不应该愚蠢到带枪上台。有人因为这嘲讽笑了出来。又有人在说这建筑物设计得差劲，不禁枪就有里面所有人集体死亡的危险。还有人在说搞了事的那位依据资料只有十六岁，最有嫌疑指使他的难道不是发行方么？有人反驳发行方和狂欢节的其他工作人员一样，雇主都是有政府背景的。莫翊乖顺地闭着眼睛坐在她的座位上。现在是五月，她四个月后才满十七岁。

——从他瞄准到现在，他「世界」里的物没有「指使他的人」。也就是说，如果存在除了他之外的作为袭击原因的人，这个人或者这些人在这段时间里对于他不是物，即不存在可能性——而这可能性可以是听从、遵从，乃至服从。倘若这个人或者这些人在她无法感知的他「时间」的「过去」中全不是物——又或者不存在于他的「时间」里——那莫翊就要批判他们缺乏理性了。

莫翊轻轻动了动腿。她的枪微微顶了顶她的腹股沟。她不认为这把被莱瑟基斯命名「奥弗柯拉朗」的左轮手枪是自己的阳具——一个人的阳具只有一个，所以比喻意义上，她情愿自己的阳具不是枪——但她忽然觉得也许自己应该穿更高腰的裤子和更短的、无需收在裤子里的上衣然后把枪插在裤子里，这样双腿的重量就不会这么不均衡。反正她的腰够漂亮。

另一个跟班回了包厢，端上了梁晰的郁金香和莫翊的狩猎神之红月。莫翊作假寐状。直到听声音大概梁晰正准备点第三杯酒，她才睁开眼睛，啜了一口水。原定的节目时间才过了三分之二。舞台依旧黑暗。人们终于议论到为在这乱子里绝对占了一份的莫翊了——这小孩怎么还坐在那里、他们分明最该调查她、她出手那么快、像是早就知道会发生什么一样——然而没有莫翊的乱子明显会比有莫翊的乱子更大，编排她比编排其他人困难。

「我去应对一下外面。」莫翊说。这个身份的她可以怕死怕到条件反射，但这个身份的她应当引起尽可能少的负面注意。

「他们不会敢动你。」梁晰说，「你的票是我买的。他们总不会不调查到我爸是谁。」

「谢谢。」莫翊回应。跃集团的势力未必有梁晰认为的大——整个圆形剧场里可能没什么人家里比梁晰家还有钱，但如果一切资本都被量化，她觉得梁晰就高估了钱比这种度量的兑换率。不过，倘若莫翊没有被梁晰邀请，佩枪进场就不会这么顺利——数小时前她故意开慢车以迟到了几分钟，梁晰急着入场，又因为他们出去玩通常是莫翊等他而不好意思不等莫翊，于是莫翊甚至没有被要求卸掉枪里的子弹，就被放过了安全检查。

「我可以知道方才究竟是怎么回事么？」被两位女性安保人员隔着衣服摸了身、又被她们带到了地下一层的安保中心接受了丝毫不刁难的询问后，莫翊一边喝着提供的瓶装矿泉水一边问对面——那是个总负责人一类的，很可能是个退役军人，「如果我的个人安全存在危险，我希望有人保护我。」

莫翊不能感知记忆，只能感知人「现在」的「世界」和「时间」的「现在」部分，因此她需要确保她想知道的出现在被询问者的「现在」里。

「我们已经从市区调派人手了。是半年一次的活动，主办方不认为应该扫各位的兴致。不会再有人被允许拿着枪械靠近舞台。你有贵宾票，票价里包含了保险。发生了这种不算不可抗力造成的意外，按照条款的赔付，你如果想现在就回到平城，我们可以安排一个人护送。」

他认为没有危险。莫翊娴熟地监控着这位安保人员的「世界」，在回到包厢后解除了监控。调教师们什么都没有问出来。安保不需要承担任何责任，因为舞台不是他们的管辖范围。

* * *

莫翊用了几秒钟才判断出她今夜的第一位被监控者正在找自杀工具。那时她正准备就着加了石榴糖浆的烈酒吃作为装饰物的葡萄柚切片。他考虑得太快了，众多物作为自杀工具的可能性在她的「世界」里只是一闪而过，像虚空中初诞生的粒子，碰撞时又湮灭于虚空。只有两个物在她「世界」里的存在时间长了些——「他感到疼」和「他想死」，相应的可能性都是「不说」。不留神间葡萄柚被莫翊一口吃了进去，苦到了舌头。

——所以他终于不是「死」的了。虽然只作为「此在」存在了一刹那。这令莫翊感到宽慰。她不知道是否必须以对待「此在」的方式对待「死」人。

他被询问过。存在他「世界」是虚空和他清醒都成立的时间。这是「死」——完全的非本真——人作为一些应激反应的集合体存在，如同一台精妙的、会按既定法则依输入产生输出的机器。

有时莫翊觉得定言命令的国度只接纳「此在」。然而「死」和非本真在多重意义上都是「此在」存在的一部分。睡眠是「死」、刚出世的婴儿是「死」、有些人在达到极致的性高潮时也是「死」，但莫翊还是觉得自己道德地对待他们是出于自己定言命令范围对于他们的接纳、而非出于某种基于她因为定言命令而对其他人所有的义务的、类似「人虐待猫不道德因为人虐待猫会导致人虐待人」的动机。莫翊也不知道她能否像医疗人员彻底判定「亡」一样彻底判定「死」——彻底判定「死」需要有多少和哪些环境里的「死」、需要有多长时间的观察、时效性是永久么？不过现在莫翊决定不思考这些问题了。他已经再一次不可否认地出现在了定言命令的范围里，而且给出了一个唯一的、莫翊可以轻易达成的意愿。

——我至少可以杀了他，如果我确实觉得他不在定言命令的范围里了。

那么现在，倘若发行人员们已经通过询问产生了结论、倘若不再存在需要以询问他来实施的对于其他人的依据定言命令的义务，违背他人意愿地通过此人身体的痛苦影响此身体里精神的理性就是定言错误的。

「晰公子愿意和我打赌么？」莫翊一口饮尽了最后的酒，拿纸巾按了按嘴唇，侧身向着梁晰漂亮地微笑着问，眼睛里流露出那种女孩生日要切蛋糕拆礼物的、收敛了凶狠却全不收敛欣喜和渴望的、掠夺者一般的神情。「我们两个，抽鬼牌。前提是 782」——这是莫翊刚刚从手册上看到的那个金融产品的编码——「还不是非卖品。如果我赢了，你就要支付给我他的身价。」

梁晰没有看她。莫翊预料到了他的不悦——毕竟她有时觉得她对于梁晰就是那个「喜欢的姑娘」。可她在圆形剧场里只认识梁晰和他的朋友们，梁晰就坐在她身边，也是四个人里最有购买力的一个。

「郭铨和沈川穹过来了，」梁晰说，「在你出去的时候。他们说李纯均原本对 782 还有点意思，但他们三个的零花钱再加上我的，也不够付 782 身价的第一位数。」

「我还没说我的赌注啊。」意料之外地，莫翊觉得自己的话仿佛无法控制地化成了隐约的寒意，正升腾起来包围着她自己。记忆中她所习惯的、人们投向她美丽的视线仿佛有了实质，冰冷而刺痛，正穿过了她的衣服缠绕着她的身体要打开要侵入她的每一个洞。而更令她不适地，她竟然在担心自己能否成功取悦它们。莫翊强迫自己不去想自己作为性客体的价格。反正她美极了。

「我赌我自己。」说出这句话时莫翊放弃了舞台效果，只是为了清晰而控制着没有说太快。但语言在记忆里留下了回声。这句话和前一句都是冷的，不过前一句是轻微的嘲讽，后一句则因为严肃又缺乏情感和侵略性而古怪地有了种乖觉。少女走到了祭坛上，有若纯真驯顺的羔羊。

舞台上正在被展示的金融产品是一位女性，画面淫靡到了莫翊先前只在幻想色情作品中见到过——她从来不搞如此官能性的创作，现在除了「快感机器」和「无器官的肉体」也想不出什么无需详细描述场景却足够精确的形容。

莫翊不艹女人，也没有在虚构作品以外的地方艹过男人。她没有被艹过，自慰也只是用手。她想「我赌我自己」在通常意义上也不算什么淫语，但是这五个字仿佛让她和舞台上的女人达成了某种共感。仿佛她正赤裸身体地跪着，因为项圈被拉扯而不得不抬起头，而握着牵引链的人正对她说：「你将被使用。」

她从舞台上移开视线。倘若没有引发这令她想杀死对方的联想，她觉得这情色画面还是相当吸引人的——仿佛某种与她天生敌对的海妖在蛊惑地呼唤：「放弃了你的理性你就有绝大的不似人间当有的快感可享。」【1】

忽然间莫翊明白了为什么 782 可以有那么高的身价。冷淡的处子，对性刺激不敏感又未经多少人事，或许不会像舞台上现在这位给出那么多反应，但在某条坐标轴上绝对和飞机杯等泄欲工具位于相隔极远的两端。不是那种像琴一样可以被使用者弹奏的、可以被使用者通过刺激反射控制高潮、哭泣和渴望眼神的身体——这些身体在另一种意义上才是最失控的、最热的、最沦陷于情欲与动物本能的——而是那种会 **知道** 自己正在被做什么的身体。艹他们时，你会感觉到自己在艹一个人。一个正在 **让你使用** 他或她的、在性事中始终保存着一份冷静觉知的人。

脑海中仿佛出现了一面镜子，镜子外的莫翊打量着镜子里的莫翊，感觉自己硬了。

莫翊的精神状态恢复了些。既然他可以，那么我也可以。她对自己说。何况，倘若让我学那些娇柔巧媚的莺燕，我大概还真学不来——我高傲过分，恐怕只能把低姿态的引诱说成嘲讽。

她听到梁晰的呼吸一滞，庆祝胜利的同时决定为了自己的精神状态和作为赌注的分量和显得不可疑抢在梁晰前先说掉自己的使用方式——赌博是莫翊赢定了的，但她不能让梁晰觉得她对于自己的风险毫无意识。

「你不是一直想睡我么？」莫翊以聊天似的、轻松平静的语气说，「正好我也没被睡过。我的赌注是我作为你的性奴隶。这个暑假，全天候。你能对这类金融产品做的都能对我做，只有怀孕和不可逆的身体改造例外。」

「暑假我要补课。六月的标准化考试我不去了，十月会再去一次。」梁晰的语速暴露了他的兴奋。他终于转过头来，飞快地看了莫翊微笑着的眼睛一眼，「或许可以换成从我申请季结束到明年的这个时候。你不用住在我家——虽然我爸妈都在云间，家里还是住了几个佣人的。我在平城还有一套房子，刚好可以改装成调教室。」

「可以。」莫翊在心里笑，脸上却做出了不甚热络的表情，「不过，我们先下去看看 782 还给不给卖吧。」

「就不怕他把你的枪也抢了么？」他们一同走下楼梯时，梁晰问，「你为什么想要他？」

「打折啊。」莫翊不假思索，「我分明赚大发了。惊不惊喜意不意外，原价七位数起拍按规律能涨到八位数，现在说不定是六位数还能打商量。而且我近身格斗不差的，几个安保人员至少能抗一会儿。何况，」她吞咽了一下，「处子多好，可以自己从头开始调教，真实地进行打破过程，我已经梦寐以求很久了。他是今夜的第一个，价格又那么高，说明质量有保证。他的外形气质也是我喜欢的。机不可失，时不再来。」【2】

这一通真情实感的说笑把梁晰弄笑了。「搞得像你现实里对于这些重度的内容不是处一样。自己上手很累的。不过，买不了吃亏买不了上当么？」他说，「你真可爱。」

莫翊笑得更甜了。她想梁晰的话或许是双关。他看着她的目光变得有些露骨，尽管他还算有眼色，什么都没再说。

一番他们搭档着与发行方的还价。无表情的男人看了看美少女莫翊又看了看梁晰，称呼了后者的姓，接着报出了一个不太高的价格。仿佛是觉得这里的节目比舞台上的节目更有趣，李纯均、郭铨和沈川穹也随着梁晰的跟班们来了。李纯均旁边还跟了一个莫翊只在照片里见过的少年，大概是因为没化妆而显得脸色很差，被李纯均介绍到名字是周樱实。

——是大清国西境总督周延抚养的、他妹妹周宛童的孩子。我终于遇到鱼了，还是这条。今天，和梁晰出去玩也是有效的工作方式。

赌博的双方坐到了一张临时清空了的桌子前。沈川穹借来了一副混了一张鬼牌的牌，洗好了放到桌子中央，抽出最上面一张不是鬼牌的「五」摊在桌上，接着和其他人一起退到了离桌子最远的墙边，确保不会看他们的牌从而暗示对手。梁晰和莫翊轮流从牌堆里抽牌。等到五十二张牌被抽完，莫翊眨了眨眼睛。二分之一的概率，鬼牌落在了她手里。

梁晰非常会算牌，通常打牌时莫翊也会。但抽鬼牌是运气和心理的游戏，何况此时莫翊正在出千。梁晰正在控制他手里的牌和他的手，所以她能感知到梁晰牌的位置，更能感知到他的手准备抽她牌的位置。只要让梁晰抽到她的鬼牌、自己之后再不抽到那张鬼牌，莫翊就赢了。

他们先把自己的牌凑成对出掉。然后莫翊先手抽。她出掉了「六」。梁晰出掉了「一」。「五」。然后莫翊迅速变换着手里牌的位置，让梁晰抽到了鬼牌。再是她出掉了「十一」。「十二」。「四」。「二」。「十」。

「我赢了。」莫翊宣布。她站起来，方才与梁晰间的暧昧现在因为彻底成为了性幻想而变成了泡泡，轻快地、丝毫不会造成不适地飘在空中，透明、洁净、有虹彩。她想她很乐意进到镜子里艹自己。她想她也完全不会介意被另一个自己艹——不过能被允许的人也只有她本人了。「打钱。」

「你的确赢了。」梁晰怏怏道，「我们去拿手机。」

「你们两位也需要向我和樱实打钱。」李纯均向郭铨和沈川穹说。然后他对打完牌的二位解释：「我们四个也下了注。樱实和我下在了莫莫身上。」

是周樱实的提议。莫翊判断。李纯均和她远没有和梁晰关系好。他们是同学、都来自云间，李纯均的父亲和哥哥们有西境政府背景，梁晰的父亲常年在富豪榜上。而莫翊只是个——不存在的——家长籍籍无名但不算缺钱的、因为——假的——弟弟在琴川读书才从望春——错了，她只是假身份的户籍在那儿，她的上一个长期坐标同样是云间——搬来平城的、懒得上学的普通不良。

她全无愧疚感地望着六位数的现款被划到自己账户上又被划走。相当于她一年的生活费。原来这就是有些人为其他人命运标的价格。定言命令禁止欺骗与谎言。定言命令要求人帮助需要帮助的人。而定言命令的终极意义是使「此在」成为「此在」。

极乐。想到这意义时莫翊总会无法控制地兴奋起来，尽管面上依然冷静自持。是金发红瞳美少年的小吸血鬼知道了自己不是命运的奴隶，仿佛吸到了世界上之于她最甜美的鲜血，简直嗨到不行可以举起压路机。砸瓦鲁多哒！自由与理性，互为因果！

这天晚上第一次，莫翊近距离认真看了看 782。是个皮肤很白、睫毛很长、体格对于这个年龄健康优美得恰到好处、和她和梁晰以及周樱实一样年方十六岁的男孩子。他正昏迷着，妆褪了一半却不掩面部轮廓尚有待完全发育的锐利。

「处理一下他的伤，」莫翊一边签条款一边对帮她进行手续的金融产品发行人员说，「到我开车回家路上不需要改道去医院的程度。不需要先报价，我有信用记录，账单发邮件给我。」

* * *

狂欢节的最末夜无虞地结束。莫翊没有留下来欣赏场馆燃烧。她独自把一个箱子搬进自己的车后座，趴在车里拆开，将被注射了安眠药物的少年在后座上放成仰卧位，又把导航的目的地定为自己到医院最近的一处住所。

半路上她听到少年醒了，于是靠边停了车。「你有什么想回去的地方么？」她问，「如果需要，我也有现金。」

没有回答。莫翊在将将要明确地感知到物前结束了她的监控。她的体术和格斗经验足以防身，形势不关键时她也不喜欢用「世界」——这也是她为自己知觉里较其他人多出的结构取的名字，尽管迪森维里的文献叫这种结构「柯罗诺斯」——进入其他人的「时间」。这就像在纯粹地打游戏时开了作弊，会导致丧失游戏本身的乐趣和意义。

她猜测他没有回答的原因可能是某些药效还没过——她清晰地感知到过他的枪法，不比她的差多少，很有可能是在某些组织里训练出来的。莫翊继续往她的住所开车。少年始终没有说话，于是她在路上问了第二次，在停车入库完毕、即将打开独栋别墅的房门时又问了一次。

依然没有回答。或许是睫毛阴影的缘故，黑夜里那双眼睛深得莫翊分辨不出其中意思。莫翊转动钥匙开了门，给他展示了别墅的浴室和他可以睡的房间。还有一个多小时天就要亮，莫翊觉得什么事情都应该等先睡一觉再处理。「我的名字是莫翊，」最后，她自我介绍道，「不要的莫，立羽为翊，取的是『切莫相忆』的意思。」

「啊。」少年在她身后轻轻咳嗽了一下。他的声音和同龄人比偏低。「我叫安澜。」

他没有尝试来抢她腿上的枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】「知道我是谁还敢来找死？」（羽然，《剑》）
> 
> 【2】「下好离手下好离手！一局定生死，要钱的为钱死，要玉的为玉死，要姑娘的为姑娘死，别犹豫了！下稳，我可就开了！」（羽然，《乱世之狮》）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 拉康：对着镜子感觉自己硬了。
> 
> 德勒兹：无器官的肉体；快感机器。
> 
> 《JoJo 的奇妙冒险》：漩涡状刘海（Trish）；高腰裤、短上衣、插在裤子里的手枪（Mista）；金发红瞳的吸血鬼美少年（DIO 和 Giorno）；命运的奴隶（Giorno）；最甜美的鲜血、嗨到不行、压路机、砸瓦鲁多（DIO 和世界）；「是和我同类型的呢」、时间（白金之星和世界）。
> 
> 克苏鲁神话：与理性敌对的海妖在蛊惑地呼唤。
> 
> 「自由与理性互为因果（the causality of reason is freedom）」出自《道德形而上学的奠基》。
> 
> 让翊给自己的能力取名「世界」是因为《存在与时间》里有很多「the Worldhood of the World」。
> 
> 奥弗柯拉朗（Aufklärung）。尚未出场的、与之相对的另一把枪叫做奥弗赫文（Aufheben）。


	3. 安澜｜The Reticent Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾。他突然望着她的背影腹诽道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于 19/11/26。
> 
> 本章有自杀和自残描写。还有海德格尔梗（视角人物没有读过海德格尔）和法国大革命梗。

窗外绿意葱茏。

他抬起眼睛呆呆地望着那树影。平城的昼夜温差很大，因此上一个夜里他甚至没有意识到季节已经是夏天。阳光透过叶片和玻璃落下来，令被子里的他感到些被子外的暖意。蝉叫得正响。太阳很高，但他不能确定具体时间。

他所在的房间大约是一间客房。装潢朴素，除了白墙和塑胶地板就是一套单人卧室的板材家具，外加一张书桌和一条椅子。床品是浅蓝色的一套，其中被子和枕头是莫翊在他洗浴的时候拿的。在他睡觉时她也进来过了。他用过的浴巾被收走，床头柜上放着一套没怎么叠的干净衣服。他翻了翻，是合他尺码的、似乎是男装的衬衫和裤子，一双袜子，以及一条普通款的女式内裤。

他把衣服穿上。拖鞋是他使用浴室时莫翊放在门外的。他思忖着要不要打开房间里的抽屉和衣橱，最终蹑手蹑脚地这么做了——他不乖，她早该知道，无论他档案里有关昨天之前的内容怎么写。抽屉是空的。衣橱里只有原先覆在床上的床罩——也是，她已经知道他不乖了，怎么可能不防范他。

他开始回忆她的车。那是个在他的记忆里挺普通的牌子和型号，黑色的，内部没什么装饰——但说是普通，也只是在平城有车的人们中普通。他不记得到这处别墅的路了——夜色太深，她开得快，别墅所在区域又没有路牌——即使他曾经来过这里，某个房地产公司也可能买下了这块地，重新修建了社区。

他忽然想为上个句子加一个时间状语，却发现自己只能把范围限定在十二个月到二十四个月之间。现在是夏天，那么范围或许可以缩小到十八个月左右——为了更精准的定义，他可以开窗感受一下窗外空气的温度。

——显然没有锁。我怎么没想到跳窗。

风很暖，有花香。庭院的围栏上有蔷薇，是深红的颜色，不过植被显得有些疏于管理。这栋别墅似乎只有两间卧室，浴室里原本只有一套洗漱用品。莫翊和他年龄相仿，大概不是继承了一些遗产就是被家长放养得厉害。

他的手伸在没有栏杆的窗外。天空中有飞鸟掠过，令他想到了那个疗养院外一望无际的人工湖。飞鸟从视野里消失，一如记忆里，始终未曾停驻。在昨天之前他从未听说过莫翊的名字，梁晰的倒是听调教师们说起过——普通纨绔，家里非常有钱，年纪小，再大些会是位更殷勤的主顾，大概率如他上一次拍卖的所有竞拍者一样，支付不起他原本的价格，仅此而已。因此在决定是否跳窗前只有最后一条线索要分析——「你有什么想回去的地方么」。

对于这个问题，他的答案是「没有」。夜里是「没有」，白天依然是「没有」——可这不是重点。莫翊可能认为他有想回去的地方。她为什么会这么想？他做了很「不对」的事，可以被解读为「反抗」乃至「谋杀」。她可能认为如果反抗成功他应该对自己有什么计划——但这真是高估了他——依然不是重点。她用了「回去」，三次——好像如果他有地方可回他还会出现在那里一样——不，她不一定那么了解——不，从她在和调教师还价时说过的话判断，她 **很了解** 。

然而她还是这么问了。会是一场游戏么？她性格似乎有点疯狂，拿自己进入「市场」赌他的身价——不过这也可能是她和梁晰间的情趣游戏，和猎捕逃脱的宠物一样少见而刺激。疯狂意味着难以推断。头开始疼。他总可以去死，走到公路上，因为郊区车速偏快，倘若运气好，尝试几次应该就可以被车撞死而非重伤到丧失行动能力——他 **有能力** 去死么？

他跪坐在床上，将另一只手也伸出窗外，尝试去拥抱夏天的暖风。植被之外是庭院。庭院之外是空寂的街道。今天或许是工作日，工作日的白天这种别墅区总是很少有车，自然也无法通过噪音判断公路的所在。可他想自己即使站在了那里，且不说他的衣着只能让他看起来像个逃家少年和他没有很多地方都要查验的证件——要逃得快些，倘若慢他可能就已经在她的户口上了，这样就只能想办法死——他也不会知道自己要去什么地方。

从前从两层楼跳窗没令他摔断过腿——腿因为其他原因骨折过，不过伤愈后他的运动内容没有变化。然而不——他的头疼得更厉害了，这次在睡了一个饱觉后却还是迅速发作——他们在他昏迷时对他做了什么？电击太阳穴？他的聪明曾经是身价的一部分，所以之前他只被示例性地电击过一次。

他不知道自己又发呆了多久。莫翊突然推开了门。「我听见你醒了。」她说，声音里依旧是夜间那种听不出情绪的平稳，「现在我们去医院。」

他知道自己应该回应些什么，然而犹豫了一会儿也想不出合适的答复。「好。」他最终说。

——自己是需要去医院的。身体太差，即便想死也不一定打得过她。

她在看他。他不敢去看她的眼睛。那会暴露。

——暴露得更厉害。

——可这暴露是双向的。他系着安全带坐在她车的副驾驶位置上时，想。这次他记住了她车的型号和牌照。她可能始终没有离开过别墅的居住区，车里的、夜间留下的废弃物还是她指使他一起清理进车库旁的分类垃圾箱的。她可能依然佩着枪，大概在她那个向左边挎着的淡蓝色的、并非手枪形状的包里。今天的衣服是普通的白衬衫、牛仔短裤和运动鞋，正是印象中这个年纪的中产阶级女孩夏天常见的搭配。他们鞋子可以穿同一码。她形状优美的小腿上有着经常锻炼才会留下的、纤长的肌肉线条。他在同龄男生中算高挑的。她几乎和他一样高。她的声音有一种不特别的、轻快的好听。她的头发柔韧地拳曲着，和眉毛与睫毛一样是极罕见的、纯正的金色，显然未染过。她的虹膜是海蓝色的，有些偏青——他们还是对视了，在她的要求下、在她告诉他在医院给他进行身体检查时她会全程陪伴的时候。她的头发今天没有做古怪造型，只用了一条蓝白相间的印花手帕固定，手帕上的图案是飞鸟。

她还有一张他见过的所有人中最漂亮的脸。大概无论表情和角度都会依然美。他想。却不可逼视。她的笑容也自然是极美的，美到真实，只是因为始终在脸上浅浅地挂着，又令他怀疑其真实性。

身体检查他并不陌生。她预约过。项目比他预想的详细——可能她只是缺足够支付起他打折后的身价的钱，毕竟她是梁晰的女伴，对梁晰的态度也不是通常人对金主的态度。「我饿了。」从医院出来后她宣布，径直走进了旁边一家坐着病人和病人家属的餐馆。可能是因为她是素食主义者，她没有点荤菜。

「我很惊讶你竟然不会做饭。」时间接近傍晚，他们重新坐回她的车里时，她以依然带着浅淡笑意的平静语气说，又看了他一眼，「我也不太会。景初做得比我好，有时想吃好的了我会找他。所以我们接下来去买衣服，再去买晚上和明天的食物。虽然依据医嘱和药的说明书你现在有一堆忌口，不过，你有什么想吃的么？」【3】

他摇头。他对于别墅的厨房只是匆匆一瞥，但流理台很干净，厨具和调味料几乎没有——不过她说她「不太会」做菜，何况素食通常比肉食简单。

「别在试衣间里作妖。」她说。她一直在试图看他的眼睛。

她准备了购物清单，但她可能对他们所在的商场不够熟悉，扫描式地走过了某几个楼层，还和他进了一些商品不在清单上的店并进行了消费。「我日常还是女装为主，也不习惯和别人混穿衣服——今天这一套，包括鞋，就给你了，很高兴我们差不多都是一个码。」她一边给他看她手写的购物清单一边道。她的字很难看，尽管信用卡签名的单字「翊」很漂亮。「不分性别的我大概还能淘汰下来一批，你可以用。你如果觉得有什么要加的，就直接拿或者去试。」

「哦。」他说。

回到别墅时天又黑得厉害了。这次他记清楚了路——平城很大，她所在的确实不是他熟悉的区。他们把购物袋放进没有电视的起居室，莫翊给他从厨房里接了杯水，让他在一张懒人沙发里坐下，自己坐上了另一张。

「你看着我。」莫翊说。一天半下来他已经习惯了她略显清冷的、高傲却活泼的语气。她的眼睛是青调的蓝。「安澜，」她称呼了上一个夜里他现场改编的名字，笑容消失的脸上是平静的冷肃，「因为我工作特殊、也因为你已经接触了足够多的我，在我离开平城之前我都不能放你走，在可见的将来还必须限制你接触其他人。如果你想自杀我不会阻止。如果你状态清醒又如此希望我也愿意帮助执行死亡。如果你不想自杀我暂时只能让你在我的日常活动范围里待着。你暂时不能用任何通讯工具，不过我有一些通用语和很多伊利西恩语的书。我会带你出门，你足够配合的话以后和梁晰他们的一些活动也可以带你去。我不喜欢和包括你在内的绝大多数人进行肢体接触，有时晕血晕伤口，很乐意出于尊严原因不让梁晰他们碰你——但他们很可能对你已经有了意思。很遗憾我现在的、学业之外的社交范围就这么窄，不过我有准备过些时间去音乐剧里客串角色，也已经通过了试镜。工作使然，我很希望你活着——我和梁晰他们有时候还是会从事一些通常意义上的射击竞赛、骑马、打球之类的活动，我觉得如果有时带一个身份——呃，类似于跟班——的人出现可能会更方便；我忙，很希望有人能帮我做家务。我不清楚这其中哪些是你想要的，但我现在只能给你这些，来提出换你活着并且在一些场合作为我的『我的』的交易。你的资料告诉我你是相当冷淡的体质，工作使然，我这两天一定会买一些相关用具，但用不用随你，关于买什么也欢迎给我建议。你有什么问题么？」

安澜眨了一下眼睛。他轻易跟上了莫翊的这一长段话，却不再觉得有多少认真分析的必要。「暂时两组。」他说，「第一组，你什么时候离开平城？离开时会对我怎么做？」

莫翊咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛圆了些。「我还不知道确切时间。我很可能会尝试杀了你。」她郑重其事道，「不过，『尝试』的意思是，我愿意教你我逃命和自保的一些手段，你可以逃掉。」【4】

安澜等了一会儿，确认她已经结束了回答。「第二组，」他问，「在我白天醒来的时候，我就已经接触了足够多的你么？」

「直到刚刚我们在这里坐下前都没有。」莫翊答得干脆，她的眼睛里有了他捉摸不透的波动，却更加定定地看着他，「然而在那之前的时间内，你表现得都太不我意义上的正常，你不看我的眼睛、不主动对我说话，我对你说话也只会得到不超过三个字的回应，让我觉得如果在离开了我之后你被调查，对方可能会事无巨细地得知你所经历的和我相关的一切，而你所经历的和我相关的一切存在若干或明显或隐蔽的疑点。」她吞咽了一下，「我希望那之后的活动能让你正常一点，至少有在我的标准里能做判断——一个体现是，生活自理——的能力。」

有什么东西重重扯了安澜的心脏一下。这一天他已经产生了太多需要 **承受** 的情绪，对于夏天的风、对于发票的油墨味、对于食物里的调味料、对于超市里的烟火气息、对于快销成衣店里微笑的店员和研究着衣物上身效果的、世界里没有「市场」只有生育税的人们。可他忽然觉得莫翊仿佛重现了让他半自动手枪脱手的瞬间。他顺着子弹的方向抬眼向高处，看到一个黑衣劲装的身影正低头敛容收起枪，端静得好似他本身对于她并无意义、他的一切都只是因为与她有关才与她有关。有一点光落在她金色的头发上，衬着莹而俏的颌骨线条，在阴幽的圆形剧场里如同一幅诡美的画。

他咽下了自己的反驳：「市场」里最优秀的商品当然不能生活自理。

——可是没有人会管我的。要是我快死了，根本不会有人来帮助我活下去。【5】

「我答应你先不会去死。」安澜垂着眼睛道，想起她的话，又故意没有抬起眼睛，「还有一个问题，我怎么称呼你？」

「只有我们两个熟人的话，就我不带姓的名字吧。」莫翊的声音放松了一些，他依然判断不出她的情绪，「工作上大家都这么叫我。反正你已经知道得够多了。」

她又坐了一会儿，然后起身去把食物装进几乎空空如也的冰箱。她没有让安澜去收拾衣服，于是他依然坐在沙发上，拿过另一个沙发上的抱枕紧紧抱在怀里。

垃圾。他突然望着她的背影腹诽道。

* * *

起初是因为缺乏实感、继而是因为对死亡有了规划，安澜在还不用这个名字时从未认真思考过他未来的、作为某个特定人的附属品的日子。生活仿佛就是那样单调清晰：学习、了解行情、选择水平测试的时间和内容、做水平测试、定期接受身体检查——控制着自己的评分和依据评分而定的估价在走高的前提下保持能维持住交易者兴趣的波动，如此就更有可能有社会地位更高的人作为主人。他在即将满十四岁时的那次评分里进入了历史记录的前百分之五，于是不意外地，第一次竞标因为无人出价而迅速结束了。然后他被告知也没有什么不曾参与竞标的达官显贵属意他，但是很多人乐意在他身上继续下或做多或做空的注——一切照旧，他继续接受「教育」。

「你会和我一样，被身份贵重得举世无双的人带走的。我知道东境总督就很好你这口——前提是你再长开些。」214 在他们最后一次见面时对他说，他似乎始终对安澜有种不只是出于礼貌的尊重，「不要丧气。到时候你就会在一个超越寻常人所知一切的瑰奇世界里了。」

可是这世界上有太多人德不配位。过了些时日后，安澜想。德不配位，就很容易被取而代之。即使有一天我真的进入了某个世界，倘若我无法 **值得** 我有的事物，那一切不过是被手捧起的流沙。214 离开了，于是他不再是 214 的伴学。转变的最初他过得轻松极了——不再有他每次都是在五十分钟里勉强鬼扯出八百字的写作课、不再有他好一会儿都不能自己读几行的因充满符号而有若天书的数学材料、也不再有 214 这样在——除了体育，214 做过近视手术的眼睛让他不能进行某些运动——各方面都力求完美的对手。直到有一天，那天水平测试的内容是安澜最喜欢的历史，他用二十分钟答完了一个半小时的试卷，半心半意地检查着，半心半意地算出庄遗爱成为元首和岳见牧野夺权时都年方十八岁。

安澜向来喜欢对着历史教材有端无端地联想。在这个全封闭的、空气和紫外线都被认真分割的名叫教育营的机构里，书籍和人都缺乏变化——无论是活人还是死人。活人他熟，熟到他不认为自己有机会了解更多，因此对于人的求知欲就只好送给死人——历史教材后的索引里一个个没有照片，只有生卒年和相关事件的名字，尽管他们被记载的人生片段远比那里活人的一生丰富。

庄遗爱成为元首是作为风月党人的代表——若非被他们选择他绝无可能上台。这是教材里也写了的。他之后的元首们不喜欢他时期的历史，但安澜小时候零落地听说过那些如流星陨落般相继死在世纪之交的年轻人——「含光」指挥官沈及己、曾被期许成为最年轻帕斯奖得主却放弃了数学的宋思召、说出了「不自由，毋宁死」的方礼、「路灯女士」楚天谣……何况元首之位直到庄遗爱的继任上台都实质世袭。可是岳见——她作为人质被困异乡，又被身为维廷里教牧首的萨桑至高王收入后宫，却在一年后使摄政立她尚未出世的实是双胞胎女儿的儿子为储、通过假情报使维廷里教的军队自相残杀，再令摄政和他其他的妃子们在这无意的叛乱中死于非命。她十八岁时成为了最后一位萨桑至高王。他十八岁时——也就是两年后——会做什么？

他没有记日期的习惯，回忆也从来是非线性的，因此只能通过接近十六岁时才有可能被正式竞标这一条算出自己已经被教育了大约一年。大约还有两个这么长的时间。调教师们说没有男孩子会在十八岁时依然接受教育——介于少年和青年间的男性身体总是最受欢迎。也就是说他最晚十七岁——宋思召从之江大学数学系本科毕业的年龄——就会属于某个人。按照 214 的说法，「身份贵重得举世无双」的人，通常都拿他们的附属品有作为身体之外的用途——附属品没有独立身份，还可以通过某些不可逆的手段在身体里植入一些控制装置，是不错的亲信人选。

分类讨论。如果拥有他的人当真「身份贵重得举世无双」——能通过操盘或者非交易的方法获得他，绝对非常非常有资本，当然也很可能在公共领域有无可取代的角色——那交易后的一段日子里应当至少生活优渥、可能步平青云，尽管倘若想要元首的位子——这是 214 在那个封闭病房里避开监控轻声说出的野望——大概也是不可能有的坐的。然而在安澜的了解内，每一年进入教育营的男孩算一批，每一批估价像 214 和他一样达到八位数的通常有三五个，大清国本土地位显赫到超然的人和家庭或许能口头数出来，其中还有很大一部分居于西境首府云间和诸自治市，甚少舟车劳顿到平城。何况，如 214 所说——他的上一句话是「我一定要足够优秀才行」——这些人通常的交际圈里就全不缺美色，其中忠心的或者有才华的也理应不缺，他们为什么会付出八位数拥有一个理论上主要是为了欢好一个功能培养——何况这方面的培养安澜几乎还没经历什么——出的人？【6】

——你的才华值一千万么？

安澜知道自己心里的回答是「不」。才华有很多种，不是所有都能被直接换算成货币。但他有自知之明。尽管倘若在一条没有雾月政变或者雾月政变了但安承翡来得及把存款转到他账户的时间线上，十六岁的方澜大概依然就读于平城本科升学率最漂亮的几所高中之一。

优劣分析，哪怕不考虑价格，原因也只可能是这个人最 **适合** 被用于欢好。教育营里每一个满了十四岁的孩子用他们即将或者已经放弃了的名字签下的条款里都包括了一条：「必须满足所有者任何的性要求。」翻译：这个人可以被做任何事。

「至少十年以来，我主人每六个月就会获得一个新的欲望满足工具。」他记得 214 这么说，当时他们正挑选着 214 走流程出货展示时的衣服和妆容—— 214 如此说他经常和安澜说闲话的原因：说话能让他记住自己曾经想过什么。「他们几乎都做了某种改造或是经过了某种系统调教。他们的估价都没有我高——很多出自小规模量产，是用平均估价加内幕消息拿到的批次里的特等品。我还什么都没经历过，她想等我再大一点。782，虽然这种事理论上也不是你我说了算的，但你觉得，我适合被作为可以用何种方式玩身体的性用品？」

在为数不多的一起讨论教学视频的时候，安澜隐约感觉 214 享受作为受方。但 214 会讨论的内容太杂太丰富了，他从中完全分析不出他可能享受的具体内容。「我对这些了解不多，」他回应，「如你所知也对你没有欲望。可你想问的是对于你适合还是对于令主人适合？如果是后者，请举些可以参考的例子。」

「有一个身体里被安装了人工子宫也被做好了产道——不过还没有生育过，我总是觉得人工产道出于男性先天周围肌肉的缘故是那种会导致报废的一次性。有一个是一批用某种药物催乳的当中唯一一个成功产了奶又成功用另一种激素丰了胸的。有一个被调教成了可以随着某种声音切换状态成为完全的猫。不过，我和他们不同，我最初和她认识并非是以可以艹的男孩子的身份。我确信她是为了除了你和我没什么欲望满足工具很高的那部分评分要我的。至少我的美学相比她的其他欲望满足工具一定更类似那些她从其他途径找的床伴。不过，就算她把给过她这些床伴的一切都给了我，也及不上我想要的。」

「确切地说是在欲望满足工具和其他床伴之间？」安澜做口型，「以及，我不觉得你能在现在的政治传统里成为元首。」监控无处不在，但 214 的离开已经确定，对他房间监控的检查没有对其他监控的检查严格。他正在说的和他们原本的话题无关，可他这么认为有一阵子了，他也觉得自己总要在什么时间把这话告诉 214。「我觉得元首的履历是会被各方势力从出生一直查到大的。」

「第一点你说得比我方才对。第二点我也这么觉得。」214 抬起眼睛表情宁静地看了下安澜，「不过元首只是个比喻。在我的野望和一些历史里都是。比如失踪前是个博士在读的夏孤临，」他同样以口型说，「他才是庄遗爱一朝的最高设计官吧。」

「回到我们原来的话题，」那双温和的眼睛望着安澜笑了笑，「你提醒了我。作为受方却比通常被认为是上位者的攻方远更擅长权力游戏——虽然与作为性用品如何使用没关系了——确实会是很好的体验。」

安澜一瞬间想出了「很好」的两种解读。但他没有问——他相信 214 确实在一语双关。「那么你觉得呢？」他也对他笑了一下——他从 214 处学会了那种落落大方的、平淡却很能撩拨人的、意在引诱的笑，「我作为性用品适合被如何使用？」

他诱惑到了 214——或者 214 让他觉得自己被诱惑到了。214 的眼睛微微睁大又恢复了原状。「你要听么？」他语调严肃了起来，「很血腥。和身体也关联不大。」

「嗯。」

「你适合被逼到死亡与绝望的边缘。」那双瞳色与安澜相似的眼睛此时是极致的静水流深，「被一点一点地夺去一切、被不尖锐而逐渐增加的疼痛折磨。你的反应必须完全真实地出于自己——你甚至不能是为了你使用者的要求而在有意给出最真实的反应——这就不真实了。虽然没有验证过，但我觉得你被逼疯的阈值比很多人都要高。观察你在死亡与绝望的边缘会做出什么、观察你理智与疯癫的或许模糊的边界，这就是我觉得你作为欲望满足工具最适合的使用方式。」【7】

第二种情况。绝大部分被政府文书称作 Ω 的人都是为了这个目的教育的。但安澜是男孩，所以没有女孩和女人那么可能被以这种形式送去军队。被送去军队非常不理想，不过不是最糟糕——他是男性，文化课成绩高，体育也优秀，至少比女性和其他男孩更可能获得一个表面上的职位——他毕竟还留着些用家长们的资本堆出来的才华。

最后一种。去向是自治市。教育营的金主不接受亏损——所以这比被送去慰安对于他还要可能，军方只为每个慰安的 Ω 支付一个统一的低廉价格，反正政府是教育营的最大金主、按照估价交易的 Ω 的利润大部分都归于军费。西境诸自治市法律互有差异，但对于色情行业的管制普遍比平城严格——他们保证性工作者的收益、定期检查他们的工作环境，有的例如海曙甚至还会暗中调查性工作者是否被秘密剥削。因此，自治市性工作者的平均收入高于平城性工作者的平均收入，性工作者在自治市也被禁止被进行极端的调教或改造。所以情况就很简单了。极端的事可以发生在平城。这样处理之后的 Ω 可能不能被送到海曙，不过在望春等相关法律较宽松的城市绝对是暴利的生产资料。不用说由西境诸自治市发行、只能在西境使用的西境币是公认的大清国本位货币——一百七十年来西境诸自治市的战争只通过金融进行，首都平城三十三年里就发生了风月、牧月、雾月三次武装政变。

这次历史水平测试是他能做的最后一次历史水平测试。因为在私立高中里读过的一个学期不到、因为和 214 一起学习了一年左右，最多再过同等的时间教育营里就没有他能上的、能提高「除了 214 和他没什么 Ω 很高」的那部分评分的课程了。而这部分的分值会随着年龄降低——正如之江大学数学系十七岁的毕业生原本就会比二十二岁的毕业生瞩目。

安澜望着试卷上无法被政权抹去的、题目是考察其对萨桑政策的、庄遗爱的名字，想到在自己原先的私立高中，像他这个年龄的学生的历史期末考试内容已经是小组自选主题做研究写论文再在选了这门课的全部同学前报告研究结果。他已经一年左右没写过论文了。连文学和数学水平测试也全都是以选择题形式的。214 很擅长写、他很不擅长写的那些又要文笔又要抒情又要主旋律又要理解题目的八百字文章，他实在不知道是个什么东西。

如果不成为「身份贵重得举世无双」之人的附属品，他就不可能再像妈妈和父亲一样十八岁时去云间大学读本科了——这是高中入学时因为人人都要有所以他说出的志愿。方忻读的是从政者的常见专业政治哲学经济。安承翡读的是文学。云间大学与之江大学是大清国全境平分秋色最优秀的高等学府。他不可能去了。可他的竞争对象成了这些学府里也不多见的、能因为才华被「身份贵重得举世无双」之人在十八岁时选中的同龄人。

我「一定要足够优秀」才能活下去。可是我要如何才能变得更优秀？我不再有变得更优秀的机会。

他才华的贬值将在接下来的一年之内开始。这其中会有两次估价——也就是，两次可能有人用一千万——无论是不是直接付给教育营——把他带走的机会。在这之后他就危险了。军妓、猎奇的性玩具、「被逼到死亡与绝望边缘」——因为语出 214，安澜总觉得他在隐晦地指截肢一类的——「观察在理智与疯癫边界的反应」。

——我活下去，绝对不是为了永远活得不像人一样。【8】

214 能说出那种祝愿是因为他只是在走过场。他从很高的地方下来，下来的那一刻就已经注定了他将去往更高的地方。有时安澜甚至怀疑他早在进入教育营之前就为自己找好了下家——谁知道雾月政变变了哪些人的命？「看啊。」他还记得那天那个白衣的男孩在一旁坐了一整天，模样精致如同白瓷瓶里的观赏植物。所有男孩都在悄悄议论他是哪家的小少爷来选小厮了。后来他被证明同样是 Ω，但这个称呼始终伴随着。在安澜被通知成为他的伴学——因为 214 的主人要求他接受特别教育、因为竞争和讨论有助于学习——后宿舍里起了哄，雾月政变弄来的年龄最小的高岭之花终于成了凤凰，难怪先前从不和他们交好。

安澜没有理他们。他从小就不是最合群的。我并不是凤凰。他默默地想。凤凰化为灰烬以重生。我从不高的天上掉下来，摔碎了，还要人请求加命令才能勉勉强强活下去。【9】

他从来都没有特别想活，所以他决定去死。

* * *

安澜发现他不想要寂然无声的死亡——倒不是说想要死亡就可以有，不然他也不需要在还不确定想死时就开始做准备。人们似乎总是因为这样那样的原因试图阻止死，无论这死属于自己还是他人。安澜想或许他同样认为死应当被阻止。他似乎认为自己死亡的前提是某种条件的达成——死亡与这种达成互为代价。【10】

这念头令他感觉迷幻，又有些诡异的飘飘然。像久违的安眠，又像以历史为媒介的清明梦。现实似乎随着他看清未来而日渐糟糕，但梦的美好补足了现实从他身上夺取的力量。葬礼。安澜想。他没有参加过，却仿佛明白了某种字面意思。相比平庸的死亡，我更希望我有葬礼。我即将离开这个世界，我总要留下些什么来证明我曾经存在过。

——留下些能将我和其他人与非人区别开的东西。

782 不拥有任何证明——毕竟，他只是期货交易里的商品与性用品与内汇储备，一个名叫教育营的工厂里批量生产出的货物。一个 782 被交易了，下一个 782 会递补上，上一个 782 的资料会在删除前被打印成纸交给他的新主人。可他不是 782——尽管他同样也不是方澜。然而名字对于他是谁不具有决定性——即使是有些人不知道岳见名叫岳见，也有可能听说过那个年轻美丽的萨桑末代至高王、在遗言里交代了她制造了一场终结战争之战役的人。

——他太挑剔了。在教育营里自杀很难。男孩们被禁止自我伤害，更被要求报告其他人的自我伤害，而 214 离开后的安澜的几乎所有活动都在集体中进行。清洁和排泄是公开的，为了方便管理还设置了固定的时间。入睡前手会被固定，为了避免养成不良体态头和身体的活动范围也极小。少有的几次，安澜被允许独自经过走廊，但他的项圈上有定位，一旦他没有在短暂的规定时间内出现在他要求出现的地方就会报警。工具难以获得，出于人道主义能接触到的都不能足够快地制造出致命伤，他的衣服和身体里也不能藏下体积过大的东西。他想到了慢性服毒，可夜长梦多，他害怕自己会死到临头却因为体检数据异常而成为实验样本——教育营同样生产实验样本，最简单的，他们通过电击太阳穴发科学论文——实验样本也会死，凡人皆有一死，他觉得作为实验样本的死和凡人皆有一死的死没有本质区别。

然而慢性自杀并非没有成功的可能性。只要在他死去前没有人能成功阻止他的自杀就可以了。外伤可以治，药物存在解。

——「天啊。」他记得自己和 214 站起身凑在汽车的通风口看。那是在他们的第一次也是 214 的唯一一次竞标——他也是无人出价，不过在展示结束后就被送走了。因为是 214，所以车厢里只有他们两个人。沙漠在降临的夜幕里成了光影的画布，历历星子下有一座悬浮的翠色宫殿。「海市蜃楼么？」

——「是场馆。」214 说，「我们就要到了。他们这次复原了空中花园。亲眼见到了，感觉真的很美。也只有只使用九天的建筑才能建得这么飘逸。不知道它烧起来会是什么颜色的。烟霞迤逦接蓬莱。」

——安澜疑惑。214 解释起狂欢节。「五分钟。整个燃烧的过程不会超过五分钟。因为要拒绝秩序，所以燃烧的启动也由参与者们的临时手动物理操作而非场馆预设决定。然后场馆就会随着人们从其中走出而消失。风会吹走灰烬，于是沙漠依然是沙漠，没有人会记得他们曾在何处疯狂。建筑物从被设计出的一刻就注定要被毁灭，所以它的毁灭才能这么美而干净。」

——原来我也可以有如此盛大的葬礼和陪葬。「临时手动物理操作」、「从其中走出而消失」，说明有某种启动装置，需要——似乎是一群人——的手动物理操作触发才能启动被控制的燃烧过程。这种控制最有可能是通过电子信号，用精密确保安全。

一种可能性是，需要被触发的装置就是传出电子信号的装置，也是场馆的路由器所在。路由器的位置可以通过有网络定位功能的项圈粗略测试出。其他可能性有需要被触发的装置有多个且不直接传出启动信号、有启动信号并非与网络信号都通过路由器发出、有路由器不止一个，等。但是我至少可以测试一下。

他的运气很好。测试出的可能信号来源只有天花板中心。如果燃烧仪式需要多个人对天花板中心进行手动物理操作，那他能想到的最有仪式感的方法就是对天花板中心进行射击。

射击需要枪。安澜记得自己在上次狂欢节的观众席里看到了枪。枪很好。如果有，可能还能多一发子弹直接留给自己。

望着那个带了枪的观众上台时安澜意识到自己又隐约地兴奋起来了。他不曾见过上一次的燃烧，但焚过荒原的烈火，哪怕风过无痕、稍纵即逝，想必也是极致的美景。

——这是谋杀。

——一半时间过去了，这是我找到的唯一机会。而且，即将死去的，包括我，都是以不同方式认同或者附和了这个应该被挂上路灯的机构和制度存在的人——都是正在杀死我的人。【11】

安澜沉默地许愿枪里有子弹。而运气在九天里第四和第五次眷顾了他。他以迅速流畅的手法控制住了那个人，在拔出枪的同时就知道了枪里的子弹不止一发——这个型号他在方公馆地下那个只有枪械弹药不陈旧的武器库兼靶场里玩过。

——恍惚间他又回到了那个冷黄灯光照不到的地方皆是幽暗的、呼吸间永远有硝烟气味的地下室。名叫方澜的孩子讨厌去方公馆。于是方忻接他到方公馆时，方澜经常把自己——有时还有父亲——关在那个是他同意去方公馆原因的地方。

——安承翡被带走时也给方澜留下了一把枪和一些子弹。可是妈妈让他活下去。然而枪是杀人的。然而那些子弹能杀的人并不够阻止妈妈和方澜的死。【12】

安澜拉开保险、抬起手。他确信自己对于枪械天然的敏感不会被任何人与事磨灭。他将命中——一如既往。【13】

* * *

然后就没有然后了。那个黑与金的影子比他先扣动了扳机。想杀死的人们依然活着。监禁的地点换了一个。安澜想这一次与上一次也没有什么不同，在他打得过这个一看就不怕他来打——否则她应当采取某些措施——的同龄人之前，他生命的用处依然不是属于他自己的用处，只除了一点——莫翊和教育营一样要杀他，却没有阻止他在被杀前先杀死自己。

他想莫翊还算言而有信。他的任务包括制作食物，而她允许他使用厨房里的刀具；浴室里有浴缸——他们认识的第二天莫翊把他和购物所得放到了她的另一处住所，公寓尽管位于高层，却因为市中心的空气污染只有新风系统而没有可开启的窗户。仿佛是想体验自杀和新获得的、终止与自己有关的一切的权力，安澜在第三天割开了自己的手腕；当时莫翊在公寓里。他对着汩汩渗出的血和自己划开的皮肉发了十几分钟呆，感到了一点快乐，接着问莫翊有没有纱布。莫翊检查了他的伤口，用正常十六岁少年不会有的技术消了毒缝了针，在他自己包扎好之后给他打了一针破伤风疫苗。

「我不喜欢在性里造成物理上的伤口，也因为基因有很强的自愈能力。」处理伤口的过程中她始终平静得缺乏情绪，此时却似乎因为开始说话而习惯使然地现出了浅笑，「所以我没有处理可能疤痕的工具和材料。」

她说过自己有时晕血晕伤口。安澜忽然想到。我似乎给她添麻烦了。然而条件反射的愧疚和恐惧很快被轻微的欣快感取代了。可是，我活下来是在帮她的忙。说不定过些日子——不，这是太飘飘然的野望。

「抱歉让你处理血和伤口了。我大概也不算疤痕体质。」他呼吸了一次，为了让自己更可信而短暂又冷静地对上了她的视线。他的教育告诉他有些教养良好的人不会有恼怒的表情，因为他们会在伤人与被伤间选择前者，愉悦地合理满足自己对于违背规则的需求。「这种程度的半年就不会有痕迹了。」

「没事。」莫翊的回答比他预期的短，仿佛是出于礼貌，她在他们对视时极轻微地点了一下头，笑意消失了，「我很遗憾。」

安澜心里一寒。他不明白为什么莫翊说了「没事」又说「我很遗憾」——或许这两个分别对应处理伤口和疤痕——但欣快感刹那间荡然无存。他的教育和他的意在生存的那部分理智告诉他这种时候自己应该说「对不起」和「我请求您惩罚我」和「如果不愿费心惩罚，您也可以随意拿我消气」，可是他真的不想继续因为其他人而否定他为自己做的至关重要的事，也真的不想被打。于是他垂下眼睛沉默着。莫翊也沉默着回去看她的书。然而接下来的几天莫翊没有再提这件事，对他的态度和也与先前无异。麻烦仿佛就这样轻微地揭过了。

很久以后安澜才知道「我很遗憾」是通用语对于莫翊第一语言里一句礼貌用语不准确的直接翻译。那句话的意思是：「我因为同理心而对这件事给你造成的痛苦感到难过。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【3】「你可会烧菜做饭么？」（息衍，《剑》）
> 
> 【4】「那我教你，你们东陆的文字，其实哪有我们羽族的神使文那么难学。」（羽然，《枪》）
> 
> 【5】「我要是死了，谁也不会管我，谁也不会管我的！」（姬野，《初阵》）
> 
> 【6】「你要听话，乖乖地听我的，将来皇帝的位子都有你坐的。」（白绫波，《军之王》）
> 
> 【7】「大都护那种人，如果你打断他的腿，他会用手爬上去；你把他的手也打断，他会用牙齿咬着岩石爬上去；对那样一个人来说，即便全身的武装只剩下牙齿，也够咬死敌人了。」「如果是我，我会把他的牙齿也一颗颗敲掉。」「哈，那我建议你别给他留眼睛。」（项空月、百里莫言，江南微博）
> 
> 【8】「野儿……要好好活下去啊，即使像狗，也要活下去……」（姬野母亲，《初阵》）
> 
> 【9】「独恨不逢琢玉手，晚生不见凤凰来。」（项空月，《云龙》）
> 
> 【10】「什么叫贪生怕死？每个人都要活下去的！」（姬野，《初阵》）
> 
> 【11】「你们那么多人……都要杀我。」（姬野，《初阵》）
> 
> 【12】「可是你杀了一个人、两个人，天下还是有一千人、一万人看不起你，你可明白？」（息衍，《乱世之狮》）
> 
> 【13】「我不相信运势，只要我还有枪。」（姬野，《星野变》）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 海德格尔：非线性的回忆；向死而生。
> 
> 法国大革命：「不自由，毋宁死」；路灯。


	4. 叛国者｜The Treasonous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 何况，钥匙和持有钥匙的人，其实早就不再和方礼与林鸢有关系了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于 19/11/26。
> 
> 本章有法国大革命梗、马克思梗（视角人物了解马克思）、阿甘本梗（非视角人物做了一些阿甘本的工作）和马基雅维利梗（视角人物读过马基雅维利）。

周樱实坐在一间屏幕环绕的房间里。尽管计算机即将执行的功能远不需要这么多屏幕，西境安全部的设计者们还是为这栋大楼和其中的办公室加入了相当的美学考量。天花板是黑的。屏幕在办公桌的高度以上完全覆盖了三面墙，并用漆黑底上辉映的莹白字符兼了照明的职能。铁灰的金属材质的办公桌就固定在那三面墙里，剩下一门墙是玻璃的自动门。

倘若自动门关着，房间最多容纳二人。但如果周樱实在椅子里转圈，第二个人大概就挤不下。周樱实没有在椅子里转圈，也没有调暗玻璃门的亮度——不调，有可能看到房间里屏幕内容的只有走廊里偶然出没的、还更偶然地往他的房间里瞥了一眼的安全部工作人员；调了，「二二一办公室的玻璃门亮度被调暗」一事就会进入安全部大楼的监控网络。

他用西境总督周延的黑卡和虹膜认证器登录进西境的监控系统。这是从今年二月来他每双周都要做的任务：登录、键入关键词、检索、阅读检索结果、参考信息发送者的身份资料再写出一份非正式的报告交给周延。

检索的关键词是「方礼」、「林鸢」、「不自由，毋宁死」和「血天堂」，还有若干周樱实一知半解的、前沿技术和理论的名字。西境的人们通过通讯软件发送文字信息——有时也发送语音和图片，不过语音可以被机器转换为文字、图片中的文字也可以被识别。西境的监控网络会记录这些信息，也会采集信息发送者的身份资料。监控网络里的内容会被整理好，送进位于首府云间的安全部大楼内的屏幕里。

周樱实了解他阅读的主题。方礼是庄遗爱一朝的北部军区司令官兼一位国务委员，风月党领袖之一，于 700 年六月死于大清国北境首府绥远，终年二十七岁。林鸢是他的朋友，国籍伊利西恩，伊利西恩语名莱瑟基斯·阿泰尔，风月政变的重要参与者，后来成了伊利西恩的拉刻代蒙领主，于 719 年七月死于彼时的伊利西恩政治首都以弗所，终年四十五岁。「不自由，毋宁死」是语出方礼的、风月党人的名言。「我们将以血去往天堂」是上一句话在方礼演说里现在鲜有人知的后一句，也是大清国政府给方礼和林鸢所在的组织的代号「血天堂」的出处。

国家明确知道血天堂作为一个组织存在，尽管周延让周樱实检索的组织成员只有方礼和林鸢二人。国家认为血天堂最早能确定作为一个组织出现是在 699 年三月，那时在绥远的方礼和林鸢突然飞赴萨桑首都牧野应对了一场针对岳见所创立的萨桑书院的恐怖袭击。国家依据日后获取的情报认为，方礼和林鸢的具体应对方式在科学上过于异常、亲自应对恐怖袭击的原因很可能是为了保护当时正在萨桑书院进行的某项研究。然而这项研究没有留下任何成果——萨桑书院随着 700 年三月岳见遇刺被炸毁，失落了大量人员和资料。

林鸢在大清并不知名。伊利西恩十城之一的领主只与大清极少部分人的世界关联，平城的政权更迭也不会影响那个遥远神秘的国度。他作为风月党人的名号恐怕还没有政治上风月倾向其实不明显的、方礼哥哥方嘉的名号响。人们记载他，大多是为了他为伊利西恩与大清执行过的几次外交任务，少数是将他作为那个与方礼形影不离的方礼的朋友，极少数会说他就是那个在风月政变里开了最关键三枪的狙击手、也是那个帮助了最后一位风月党领袖楚云深与发动牧月政变的政界元老们谈判的人。

国家在方礼死后研究了他留下的文字、声音和影像。「我们也需要技术。」这个历史学学士在毕业三年后被他的母校平城大学邀请致辞时讲——可他的毕业论文做的是社会史而非科技史，「我们也需要一场可以推动社会革命的技术革命。蒸汽与电力解放了我们，于是我们的力量不再为身体所局限。计算机正在解放我们，我们的知识与智力将不再囿于每个人的大脑。我希望有一天我们的技术能让我们有能力把自己从生存所迫的物质生产中彻底解放。那时我们就可以不再是必然性的奴隶了。我希望那时我们将完全放弃战争与压迫。我希望那时将天下大同。」【14】

更激进的风月党人——例如说出「把他们都挂上路灯」的楚天谣——会批判曰「弥赛亚」——这是古伊利西恩宗教里对时间终末永恒将至时会降临的神子的称呼——事实上永无降临之日。更有学界背景的风月党人——例如楚天谣的哥哥、现在之江大学哲学系任名誉教授的楚云深——会说方礼支持的经济学理论是错误的。庄遗爱的家庭教师夏孤临在他未完成的哲学博士论文里写「我们已经到达了『弥赛亚』时间，过去与未来都进入了匀质的现在，它们可以通过极轻微的扰动被缔结新的契约」。但是方礼坚定地相信存在某个与技术有关的、人类将在其中彻底解放的、可进入但尚未进入的天国，而且至少已经摸到了天国门扉的钥匙。

方礼和其他风月党人犯了叛国罪。大清国的政治文件如是写——这不是那种在周樱实幼时在大清国本土能被轻易写成「勾结萨桑大区恐怖组织」或者当前在东境依然能被轻易写成「勾结伊利西恩势力」的叛国。血天堂也是叛国者，他们意图颠覆国家政权。

钥匙能打开的门扉里的具体内容与周樱实的阅读无关。他暂时只需要了解居住在西境的什么人因为什么事可能成为血天堂的拥趸。「熟悉一下血天堂。」周延这么说周樱实的任务。所以周樱实读着浩如烟海的信息——读完了现在的还能读过去的、读完了雾月政变后的还能读之前的。雾月政变后，「不自由，毋宁死」有轻微而缓慢的增高，「方礼」的出现频率显著降低——方嘉的儿子方忻是政变中落败的庄商陆一方的嫡系，尽管没有做到他父亲和叔叔的官职，却也在平城以外的政界小有名气。

像此前每次一样，周樱实把重点放在了「不自由，毋宁死」上。虽然理论上他在了解的只是血天堂的可能拥趸并非更大类别的危害国家安全分子，但是相比那个缥缈的、他去了解时无法辨认信息重要度的钥匙，相比对于林鸢或血天堂的知悉和对于风月政权的追思，周樱实认为这种信仰才是更使血天堂危险的原因。比技术更是社会革命条件的是思想；一个思想也不一定只有一段记忆作为载体。方礼说「有能力」、「可以不再」、「我希望那时我们将」。他说：「我认为按照自己的意志改变世界是人类的类本质。」风月政权不搞个人崇拜；对于三十四年前的记忆也因为三十年里的持续清洗而渐渐湮灭于流逝的时间中。

——何况，钥匙和持有钥匙的人，其实早就不再和方礼与林鸢有关系了。

* * *

那封信是在周樱实十六岁生日的第二天被送到的。一个纯白无字的密闭信封，像同学的生日贺卡和情人节巧克力一样出现在了周樱实的书包里。那时是二月，周樱实和周槿蕤在期末考试讲评结束后被司机接回周公馆，暖空调和热姜茶将冷雨隔绝在了玻璃外。周槿蕤说着他觉得他的创意写作老师对一篇文章理解错了。周樱实从书包里翻出了这封信。

「我希望这十六年你过得好。」墨水是墨绿色，字体古雅隽逸，仿佛是要为某个故事的主人公打开新世界大门，「十六年前是我把你送给了周延。如果你因为任何原因对你生父的身份有过任何疑惑，那么我现在要告诉你，他的名字是柯画云，和你的生母周宛童一起，因为被你的国家认为属于一个反政府组织而以叛国罪处死。那是在 714 年二月的雪堰。你的国家至今不知道他们有柯画云和周宛童的名字。他们出动了整个『掩日』特殊作战部队。和你一并被我送给周延的还有一个东西。正是这个东西让柯画云和周宛童有了叛国者的身份。柯画云和周宛童希望能用这个东西作为周延养育、保护你的保证。他们与周延约定了由我在你十六岁成年时告诉你这件事。我没有什么特殊的身份。如果你想要联系我，请拿着云间大学数学系图书馆里的那本《玻璃球游戏》来当面找。线索就在藏书票上。我知道你有云间大学图书馆的会员。」

周樱实的第一反应是这是诈骗。可用如此明显的手段诈骗西境总督家的大公子实在过于愚蠢。他的第二反应是那本书被动了什么手脚。于是他没有直接去取，而是在自己的图书馆帐户里保留了那本书，再从图书馆的前台拿走了书页已经被翻开过、夹好了借出收据的《玻璃球游戏》。藏书票上印刷了书籍捐赠者的姓名。楚映光是云间大学一所图书馆的管理员。

周樱实想这十六年他确实过得很好。他在西境总督的资源里长大，整个大清国恐怕数不出多少有比他更好生活的十六岁人。他接受着最优秀的教育和最恰当的关爱，连经历的挫折和挑战也是按照最理想的周大公子成长路线认真计算精心设计出。

——然而现在看来这些对待可能不是无条件的。写信人与那个东西是什么关系？

周樱实把信交给了他舅舅——倘若周延与写信人是朋友，这么做不会不妥；倘若他们不是，那相比一个似乎全不担心信件内容会被暴露给周延的陌生人，与周樱实朝夕相见的周延显然更需要被维持好感度。

「这里的一切都是真的。」大清国的西境总督坐在周公馆里的小餐厅里道，「如果我说那个东西直到前年都在我这里，樱实是否会认为我在叛国？」

「我认为这个问题没有意义。」周樱实直视着周延的眼睛说。他羽翼未丰，与周延还不可以被离间；平城雾月政变对周菂一系的清洗也没有波及周延——百年来周氏在西境的地位已然根深蒂固，风月党人处决了时任西境总督的周延母亲，但风月政权结束后周延的父亲就在自治市的一致要求下击败了平城对西境总督的其他人选从云间大学里上了位。「在国家这个权力机构的巅峰上，有一部分位置正属于我们。于是至少现在，『我们叛国』还只可能是悖论。」

「十六年前此时的雪堰没有任何政治变故，也没有任何我能查到的动乱。」见对方没有回应的意思，周樱实继续道，「如果平城出动了整个『掩日』只是为了去获取那个东西，那么它一定是对于权力机构的巅峰极其重要的。灾厄无端，所以为了未来也能如现在这样和平地生存，我们应当全力进取。现在伊利西恩易主、南境暴动、萨桑西北部气候变化一级预警，谁知道命运之轮再次转动时会停在哪一处？」

周延肯定了他的说法，又为他订正曰十六年前一月的雪堰确实没有任何动乱。「这个反政府组织名叫『血天堂』。直到前年都在我这里的那个东西是一枚钥匙。」他用看培养对象的眼神看周樱实，「你想了解这些么？」

我不想。周樱实在心里默默道。他是西境总督家的大公子，在这个身份的共相界里正常又普通，有朝一日会按照一条明确的人生轨迹继承西境。「叛国」和「反政府」这些事从来就不在这条明确的轨迹上。

然而「继承周延的遗产」这件事在。「直到前年都在您这里。」周樱实复述，「那个东西不再在您这里和雾月政变有什么关系么？」

「我想雾月政变让它从沉水公馆里失踪了。」周延平静的话让周樱实心里一滞。但雾月政变是 728 年十一月的事，想必如果那个东西随着沉水公馆主人、周延的远亲兼前盟友周菂的倒台落入了现在正当权的庄清一系之手，面前的周延就不可能在云间这么安分。「不过，十六年前，宛童向我保证过平城在任何意义上都不是因为那个东西才要处决他们，平城也没有办法找到持有那个东西的人。」

「所以，」周樱实思忖道，「我的双亲是因为那个东西而认为自己是叛国者，而平城是因为其他理由认为他们是、依据其他东西找到的他们？」

他意识到周延正在引导对话。「对于那个东西的寻找」与周大公子对他政治资本的管理无关，只是攫取资本的技术操作。不过未来的西境总督是需要了解他将管理的操作的。

周延似笑非笑地望着周樱实轻轻点了点头。

「去熟悉一下血天堂。」舅父轻描淡写得仿佛在说厨房为晚归的外甥准备了晚餐兼宵夜，「我希望你能作为我的孩子参与进关于那枚钥匙的计划。你理科很好，对么？」

「我什么科目都很好，舅舅。」

「那么再接再厉，待命。」

* * *

读了几个月监控内容后的一个周末清晨，周樱实在睡懒觉时被警卫员叫醒了。他迅速用餐洗漱，按照警卫员的口信进了一辆家里几乎不开的轿车，发现今天的司机是周延。周延要求周樱实记好路线，把车开进云间大学一处绿树掩映的小楼的地下，和周樱实走楼梯上了二楼。

「这里是『繁笺花』研究组。」周延做手势让周樱实先进。二楼是一间机房。中央的圆桌旁坐着两个便装的人，见了他们只是微笑致意。其中一位是经常造访周公馆的西境总督办公厅幕僚长、周延的恋人、伊利西恩贵族出身的艾仁。另一位则是——「云间大学计算机科学系的教授和西境安全部的高级顾问秦岚。」

「多谢艾先生。」这个周樱实久仰的人物流畅地转了一圈手中的铅笔。他只有三十五岁，却在博士毕业时就被云间大学和西境安全部双双聘请，也还有着俊朗的容貌和丰沛的头发。「今天在这里只有这么点人，因为这个研究组被西境的监控系统看着，尽管我们名义上是在研发西境更先进的监控系统。总督先生说周大公子已经对于血天堂有一些了解，还说他希望周大公子能参与秋天一个国级的数学竞赛，并进入某个这周刚出现在列表上的、获奖者可以选择进入的数学科学课题组。所以，今天由我先直接为周大公子介绍这个课题组和『繁笺花』。」

周樱实坐下来，开始看秦岚拿着铅笔往圆桌中央的白纸上画图。他心下了然这是自己作为西境总督的继承人应当接受的试炼，可是脑海里却浮现出楚映光在与他见面时工笔仕女离开古画般的那句警告：「在我的了解里，你舅舅不是个丧尽天良的人。你拒绝，我不觉得他会绑着你上刑场。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【14】「莫堕英雄之志，天下当有大同。」（姬扬，《梨花之血》）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 法国大革命：红色是血、蓝色是天堂、白色是百合花；繁笺花。
> 
> 马克思：人类的类本质。
> 
> 阿甘本：弥赛亚时间。
> 
> 马基雅维利：命运之轮。
> 
> 《玻璃球游戏》，作者黑塞。


	5. 时间线｜Timeline

696 年三月：风月政变。

699 年三月：「天启日」之一。

700 年三月：岳见遇刺。

700 年六月：牧月政变。

 

713 年九月：翊出生。

714 年一月：安澜出生。

714 年二月：周樱实出生。「天启日」之四。

719 年七月：「北方破晓」。

 

728 年十一月：霜月政变。

730 年五月：《狩猎神之红月》、《安澜》。

730 年六月：《叛国者》。


	6. 部分人物对应｜Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切属于《最后的姬武神》及相关故事的创造者、文中提到的梗的出处、阿伦特和海德格尔以及康德和萨德。属于我的只有脑洞。
> 
> 这个故事的最初稿于 16 年 8 月发表于我已经清空的 Lofter。
> 
> 为什么不用《缥缈录》系列的专有名词：梗太丧病；人物设定和《缥缈录》有差异；有原创地点和原作没有提名字的人物。

翊｜莫维希埃·埃尔德贝伦：羽然。

安澜：姬野。

周樱实：幽隐。

* * *

梁晰：方起召。

李纯均：雷云正柯。

郭铨：彭连云。

沈川穹：叶正鸿。

周槿蕤：百里煜。

* * *

莱瑟基斯·阿泰尔｜林鸢：翼天瞻。

庄遗爱：白清羽。

岳见：秋陌离。

沈及己：叶正勋。

方礼：姬扬。

楚天谣：苏睿。

宋思召：李凌心。

夏孤临：公山虚。

方嘉：姬惟诚。

楚云深：苏瑾深。

* * *

周延：百里景鸿。

楚映光：苏瞬卿。

埃拉托·埃尔德贝伦｜艾仁：宫羽衣。

秦岚：息衍。

* * *

方忻：姬谦正。

庄商陆：白岷。

周菂：百里长青。

* * *

庄清：白鹿颜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于电视剧放送前。
> 
> 这个故事的缘起是我想看姬野受，思考后又觉得只有羽然能完全攻略下他，吕归尘在他少年时的友情中太软，项空月被姬野过于戒备，西门也静没有攻略之心。某日在读《苍云古齿》前读了一篇有非你情我愿调教和伤害治愈元素的 BDSM 文，惊觉《苍云古齿》和《最后的姬武神》里的羽然 × 姬野互动神奇地支配服从。加上《苍云古齿》里的某些东宫少年脱裤子情节、加上《星野变》里西门也静的可能遭遇、加上白绫波和百里莫言在《缥缈录》里的发展，就有了本文中的一些黄暴设定。
> 
> 然而姬野是一个很特别的人。把他放进普通的小黄文里不合适。他『点燃了一个时代』（吕归尘叙述）。他或许是愿意接受被羽然处死的、会因为羽然一句没有附带解释的命令跳下悬崖的 sub，但他的生命中绝对不是只有对羽然的感情——或者说，他因为这份感情而去点燃了整个世界，这份感情也被点燃世界这一行为深刻影响。我反对极权主义和威权主义。我喜欢革命党。某种意义上天驱和乱世同盟革了胤王朝的命。姬扬『天下当有大同』的政治理想可能出自戊戌变法的理想。所以这篇文里乱世同盟设定为革命党。在此感谢福柯和其他人，他们让我因为感兴趣 BDSM 而去学了哲学和政治理论。
> 
> 至于羽然，假定她能被姬野视为 Dom，那么她就不可能是男性叙事里客体化的、故事线远逊色于姬野和吕归尘的故事线的花瓶——事实上我觉得在一个非男性叙事里，能被姬野和吕归尘爱上的人原本就不可能是。在某些版本的九州故事里她是鹤雪、是天驱的宗主、是乱世同盟的成员、是通晓泰格里斯之舞的姬武神。于是再由于我对『康德与萨德是启蒙运动双生子』这个梗的爱好，这篇文里的她被我 OOC 成了这个样子。
> 
> 莫翊、安澜和其他人的年龄在十四到十五岁是因为羽然和姬野的关系有《缥缈录》相关故事中的发展的一个重要原因是他们相遇在少年时。再就是如果姬野年龄更大，我觉得写他被这么虐待就会很违和（他会打回去的！）。再就是我觉得这个年龄的青少年确实能在我们的世界里做到与文中的很多事性质或程度相同的事；《苍云古齿》里，方启召也喝花酒。
> 
> 羽然、姬野和吕归尘之于我的一个萌点是他们间的『爱』使『天下』为之改变（姬野听小舟的故事有感）。
> 
> ~~我爱姬野。他一个人把所在的文学作品从小黄文变成了政治科幻。~~


End file.
